


Here's How You'll Break Up

by Threeley



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threeley/pseuds/Threeley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no such thing as a perfect relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's How You'll Break Up

Here’s how you’ll break up.

You won’t understand that sometimes she needs to write some dark wizard slash, and she won’t understand that you aren’t trying to change her. It will turn into something much, much bigger than that; it will turn into how you’re trying to achieve the perfect movie romance and _they don’t exist, John_ , and she’s so jaded that she can never just appreciate anything people do for her, and everything will be just

_so_

_wrong_

(You thought that she liked all the cheesy little things you do that people only do in story books, and she has never been one to just come out and say what she means.)

Her eyes (so violet, that’s something you only see once in a blue moon if you’re very blessed) will say everything.

Here’s how you’ll start to fix it.

You’ll stand outside and throw pebbles at her window and you’ll know this is exactly the kind of behavior that got you into this situation in the first place but it’s not exactly like her door is wide open.

She’ll open her window and look at you like _what could you possibly have to say_. And the funny part is, you won’t know. So you’ll just tell her _hi_ and could you please just talk.

And after a minute, the door will open.

**Author's Note:**

> I should feel bad for that summary, shouldn't I. Sorry.


End file.
